greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak (Episode)
Oracle Synopsis CHARLOTTE ROSS (“NYPD BLUE”) STARS AS FELICITY’S MOTHER: When a cyber attack brings Starling City to its knees, Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) are pushed to their limits to contain the destruction. Life gets even more complicated for Felicity when her Mother, Donna (Guest Star Charlotte Ross), stops by for a surprise visit. Meanwhile, Ted Grant (Guest Star J.R. Ramirez) questions Laurel’s (Katie Cassidy) motives, and Thea (Willa Holland) buys an apartment with Malcolm’s (John Barrowman) “estate” money, which infuriates Oliver. Nolan Funk Guest stars as Felicity’s Ex-Boyfriend. Michael Schultz Directed The Episode Written by Ben Sokolowski & Brian Ford Sullivan. Summary At the lair, Oliver and Roy are sparring with wooden swords. At Wildcat Gym, Laurel and Ted are sparring in the ring. At a hidden location, Malcolm and Thea are sparring with katanas. Oliver wonders why Roy isn't on his game, and Roy admits that he didn't sleep well. His mentor then brings him down with a quick throw. Ted tells Laurel that she's not fighting, but is just lashing out out of anger. Thea manages to get her sword to Malcolm's neck and he smiles in approval. Felicity is trying to do a few crunches in the morning when Ray shows up at her doorstep with a development idea he wants to discuss with her. While Felicity tries to wake up, her mother Donna arrives. She recognizes Ray and gushes over him, and he gives her his new computer watch unit. Donna takes it and Ray leaves, telling Felicity that they'll discuss his new project later, and an embarrassed Felicity sits down on the floor. Five years ago, Felicity is in the college dorm of Cooper Seldon and Myron Forest. They're hacking the Department of Education and Cooper Felicity's boyfriend starts deleting student loans. Felicity and Myron both object, and Felicity pulls the plug on their computers to keep the FBI from tracing them. Cooper insists that he wants to make a difference in the world, and tells Felicity that she has to decide whether she wants to be a hacker or a hero. Oliver visits Thea at her new loft apartment and wonders how she can afford it. His sister explains that with Malcolm dead, all of his fortune goes to her as his last surviving relative. Oliver realizes that the same money is going to finance Verdant. Since they both know that Malcolm is alive, Oliver reminds Thea that Malcolm has a hold on her if she takes his money, and reminds her of the people Malcolm killed during the Undertaking. Thea takes offense, telling her brother that he's overstepping his bounds, and invites him to come by the next day to help her move in and bring some popcorn. As she walks away, the power goes out across Starling City. Quentin looks up from his paperwork as the lights go out. Thea goes back to the living room and discovers that Oliver has left. Oliver helps a woman in the street and then sees a television transmission from a terrorist group calling themselves "Brother Eye." They warn the citizens that they now control Starling City and then restore the power. Felicity takes her mother to Verdant and tells Donna to sit and stay, claiming that she has to help a friend restore the power there. Oliver comes in and Dawn recognizes him, and then Diggle comes in with Sara. He explains that Lyta is on an overseas assignment and the nanny called in sick. When Oliver refuses to let Sara in the lair, Felicity reluctantly suggests that they let Donna take care of her. Once they do, they head downstairs and Felicity confirms that Brother Eye accessed the city's protected computer network and planted a virus, which deleted itself after it was done. As Quentin and his men try to deal with the chaos, Laurel arrives at the station. He informs his daughter that she's the acting DA since her superior is out of town. Quentin then calls Felicity and confirms that she's tracking down the terrorists. Cooper and Felicity are walking on campus and he assures her that the FBI can't trace them. As they kiss, the FBI pulls up and arrests Cooper, holding Felicity back when she tries to interfere. Brother Eye sends out another transmission, saying that they're going to destroy the city by wiping out the banking records. Felicity goes to work trying to trace the terrorists. An SCPD offers tell Laurel that they have a situation at Starling National and Quentin is out handling an emergency. She tells him to take an ESU squad to handle the rioters and when the officer objects, Laurel points out that as the acting DA, the city charter gives her that authority. When Felicity intercepts a police transmission about the riot squad moving in, Oliver figures that they'll just make things worse. He and Arsenal go there and use teargas arrows to disperse the crowd. Felicity contacts them over the radio to tell them that she can't stop the virus because she's the one who wrote it. When Oliver and Roy get back to the lair, Felicity tells them that she created the super virus in college five years ago and it can access any root server. She hoped to be a hero by fighting against the government. When Oliver wonders why she didn't tell her about her past, Felicity points out that he hasn't been forthcoming about his five years on the island. She suggests that they talk to Myron, but says that there's no reason to consider Cooper as a suspect. They see Thea entering Verdant on the monitors and Oliver goes to greet her. Felicity visits Cooper in prison and offers to confess that she was responsible. He tells her that he already did to protect her, and it's the right thing to do because he was the one who launched the virtual attack. Crying, Felicity touches the glass separating them and tells Cooper that she loves him. When Quentin returns to the station, he confronts Laurel over escalating the situation at the bank. She apologizes and he wonders what's going on in her life. Laurel assures him that she isn't drinking, but admits that she can't tell him what the problem is, and her father tells her to find someone to talk about it. At Verdant, Oliver finds Thea trying to get into the locked door leading to the lair in the basement. He tells her that there was a flood and says that he's at the club because he's worried about her. Thea says that it's just the two of them now representing the Queen family and she doesn't mind if he's judgmental occasionally. Oliver points out that if she's accepting Malcolm's money then Malcolm is still involved, and she leaves, just as Felicity text to tell Oliver that she's located Myron. Myron is in his office when Arrow and Arsenal confront him and says that he's failed the city, and then shoot out his monitors. Myron insist that he isn't with Brother Eye, and says that he developed it in college with Felicity and Cooper. He never used it, but admits that he might have shown it off to a few people. However, he doesn't remember who. When Oliver and Roy return to the lair, Felicity says that she's still tracing Myron's emails. Oliver wonders why she dismissed Cooper as a suspect earlier, and Felicity finally says that Cooper hung himself in his cell before he could be sentenced. Crying, she walks off, saying that she needs to be alone. She goes to her office in QC, and Ray finds her there. He offers her a drink and wonders why she's there, and Felicity says that she couldn't go back to her apartment because Donna is there. She asks Ray if he ever created something that didn't seem very important at the time, and he says that he has. Donna comes in and complains that Felicity has kept her waiting for four hours, and Felicity asks Ray to give them a minute alone. Once he leaves, Felicity accuses Donna of embarrassing her and says that she's sorry that she's just a disappointment to her for not being pretty. Donna admits that she's not as smart as Felicity or her ex husband, but she was the one who stayed when he walked out on them. Crying, Donna says that Felicity has left her. When Felicity returns to the lair and tries to work, Oliver advises her to take an hour off and talk things out with her mother while the computer scans run. Felicity insists that she has nothing to say to her mother, but Oliver says that it's just Felicity and her mother and that family is precious. Felicity returns home and finds her mother packing, and admits that they're always going to be different. Donna tells Felicity that she just got excited and came to Starling City because she won a prize of a free first-class air trip. Felicity realizes that someone engineered Donna's visit , just as two men burst in and abduct them. The men take Felicity and Donna to Brother Eye's secret base. Cooper steps out of the shadows and explains that the NSA offered him a release in return for his services, and faked his death in prison. Once he finished his term with them, he discovered that Felicity was a corporate sellout and never attempted to contact her. Felicity insists that she didn't create the virus as a weapon, but Cooper says that she must have known what the potential was when she programmed it. He explains that he engineered the whole thing so that the Department of the Treasury would send funds to replenish Starling National. He needs Felicity to hack the GPS systems of the armored cars and redirect them to his location, and admits that he can't beat the encryption. Felicity refuses and Cooper admits that he tricked Donna into coming so that he would have a hostage to use against her. At the lair, Felicity's hour is up and she hasn't returned. Diggle goes to her apartment while Oliver calls her without success. Cooper smashes Felicity's phone and puts her at a computer slaved to the DoT computer. As Felicity works, Donna tells her that all she's ever wanted is for Felicity to be happy. Felicity breaks the encryption and Cooper handcuffs her to the desk and then leaves with his men to prepare for the robbery. Donna's gift watch chimes the hour and Felicity, realizing that it's accessing the Internet via wifi, hacks it and sends a signal. Cooper comes back in after setting up his men and finds Felicity typing on the keyboard. He prepares to shoot her and Donna, angry, tells him not to threaten her daughter. Arrow arrives but Cooper points out that he set up motion activated machineguns in case of attack. The hero ducks out of the way as the guns open fire, and Cooper takes Felicity as a shield. Outside, Arsenal and a hooded Diggle take out Cooper's men. Arrow disables the guns and Felicity elbows Cooper in the gut, disarming him. She runs to her mother and they hug. Later at the lair, Felicity admits that Oliver was right about Cooper, and that her boyfriend's reappearance has opened up some old wounds. Oliver says that he's glad that she's the person he knows and respects no matter what she was before. As she goes, felicity admits that Oliver was right and that family is precious. Felicity goes back to Myron's college room. He's surprised to see her in a business suit with blonde hair in a bun, and Felicity says that's her now. Laurel goes back to Wildcat Gym and tells Ted that her sister was murdered, but she can't tell anyone that Sara is dead. When she admits that she's angry, Ted says that now that he knows why she's training, he can teach her how to fight for herself. Oliver goes to Thea's apartment with popcorn and they share a hug. Oliver says that he misses her, and Thea suggests that he move in with her since she has plenty of space. She promises that she'll donate Malcolm's money to earthquake relief once Verdant starts turning a profit. Oliver agrees and they watch a movie... while Malcolm watches them from across the street. Donna meets Felicity at her office on the way out of town. Her daughter hugs and thanks her for everything that she's done for her. Felicity also tells Donna that she was wrong because she does get one thing from her: her toughness. As they hug, Ray comes in and Felicity fakes a cough and says that she's taking a sick day. Roy wakes up from a dream of killing Sara on the rooftop using arrows. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat *Charlotte Ross as Donna Smoak *Matthew McLellan as Myron Forest *Christina Cox as Mayor Celia Castle *Nolan Funk as Cooper Seldon Guest Stars *Chris Cound as ESU Officer *Ryan Haneman as Glass Banger *Aaron Hutchinson as SCPD Officer *Brian McBride as FBI Agent *Rick Pearce as Driver *Kristin York as Angry Woman *Paula Lindberg as Overlapping Personnel #1 *Claude Knowlton as Overlapping Personnel #2 Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3956512/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Secret_Origin_of_Felicity_Smoak *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Secret_Origin_of_Felicity_Smoak Episode 05